The present invention relates to automobile engines and more specifically, to air induction systems and components thereof.
An example of a prior air induction assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,937 to Slopsema. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved air induction assembly and/or components thereof.
The present invention provides components designed for connection to a throttle body on a motor, and/or for connection in series between an existing throttle body and an existing air intake box. The components are preferably arranged to cooperate with the air intake box and the throttle body to define an air induction system. The components are preferably designed to encourage optimal air flow and facilitate cost effective manufacture and assembly. Many features and/or advantages of the present invention may become apparent from the detailed description that follows.